


A Beauty and His Beast

by WeirdBlankCat



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast AU, Blood and Gore, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdBlankCat/pseuds/WeirdBlankCat
Summary: For five years Kaname and his sister have lived peacefully in a small village after leaving the city life. That peace is shattered when Yuki stumbles into a mysterious castle in the woods and angers the Master of it. Sacrificing his freedom for Yuki's sake, Kaname finds himself a prisoner of a prince named Zero.





	1. Chapter 1

Once long ago, a young prince lived in grand castle. His grounds were vast and beautiful, filled with only the fairest nature could offer. But most lovely in all the gardens were his roses. They climbed the walls surrounding the prince's land, and bloomed in a deep crimson that almost reminded one of blood.

They were a breathtaking sight, one that tempted others to draw near and pluck a seemingly innocent rose for themselves, unaware of the sharp thorns that hide just beneath the sea of beautiful red. The prince's large castle was almost just as entrancing, huge and filled with wonderful things that only an impressive fortune could buy.

Though, if you were brave enough to step into this enchanting home, you would find it strangely silent and unwelcoming. For although beautiful, the castle was just as empty and cold as the master of it.

But it hadn't always been that way. The castle had once belonged to a royal family, a family that had been so loving and bright, their joy seemed to seep into the castle's very walls, filling their home with light.

But those days had long passed along with half of the family. Tragedy had struck them in the form of a vampire, killing the parents and tearing apart a once strong bond between siblings. One faded into the background, serving his brother in hopes of redeeming himself.

The other, the heir to the throne, alone and shrouded with darkness, slowly grew more and more bitter, hate festered in his heart with no one to stop it.

* * *

On a dark, chilly, winter night, wind blew strong and unforgiving on a hooded figure that unsteadily made its way up a large castle's steps. Finally reaching the top, the person beneath the cloak stopped to breath heavily for air, it was cold and burned their lungs but they showed no outward reaction other than shivering and drawing the fabric of their cloak tighter around themselves.

Hastily, the figure shuffled up to the large, heavy doors before them and raised a fist that began urgently knocking. A moment had barely passed before one of the doors was opened by a tall, intimidating man. He was a good foot taller than the hooded stranger and his right eye was covered by an eyepatch. The man stared down at the smaller with his one, steely blue eye, giving them a good once over before gruffly asking "Who are ya and what business do you have here so late at night?"

A young, petite girl with wide eyes peaked out of beneath the hood, shivering she said "P-Please, sir, I've lost my way and I have no where else to go! At least for the night, may I please stay in this castle til morning?" She whimpered as another gust of wind nearly swept her off her feet.

The man at the door was silent for a heartbeat but after a long sigh, he looked her up and down once more before finally meeting her eyes and saying (with no small amount of disgust paired with resignation), "I don't know how he'll take having one of your kind at his door, but stay here and moment and we'll see." With nothing more than that vague statement, he closed the door and the girl was again surrounded by the pitch blackness that had hugged her form before.

Less than a few minutes later, the door opened again and roughly, the man ushered her in. Her knees nearly gave out but a smile spread across her face, eagerly she stepped through the doorway and into a large, warm hall. She tugged the hood off and shook her pale hair from it.

A richly dressed, young man appeared to be in the process of walking towards her and was only paces away, but suddenly he stopped. Frozen, he studied her a few moments, his face unreadable for only a second before it grew rapidly dark with anger.

The man standing beside the girl appeared unsurprised and took a step towards the sidelines, scowling and shaking his head, lowly muttering something that sounded like "Tried to talk, tried to tell him, damn it...". A cool and barely controlled voice interrupted him and chilled the atmosphere, finally the young man spoke "What brings a _vampire_ to my castle?" The girl swallowed nervously, "I lost my way, my lord. Please, may I take shelter in your stables, at least? Only for a night."

Quickly, she reached beneath her cloak and presented a pearly white rose. "I have no money, but please take this in return." The handsome, young man stared at the rose in her hand. Many emotions flashed through his eyes but incredulity was strongest and it bubbled up out of him in the form of a bark of humorless laughter.

"I wouldn't allow a bloodsucking leech to sleep on my doorstep, much less my stables" he snapped "Especially for as little as a mere flower."

The hand holding the rose tightened til blood dripped from the clenched fist. With a quiet voice the girl said "Do not turn me away because of this body, my lord. For a beautiful soul can be found in even the lowest of beasts."

The young man's glare deepened with rage and snarling he said "Get her out of my castle! Never bring one of these monsters in my sight again, Toga." The man, Toga, huffed indignantly but heeded the order and reached forward to grab the female's arm. He never got the chance.

The cloak fell from the girl's body and instantly, light seemed to coat the surface of her skin. The brightness was so great, the young man and his servant had to shield their eyes. They only lowered them when finally, the blinding glare melted away. To their astonishment where once a young vampire girl stood, now a terrible but beautiful enchantress took her place.

The young man stared with wide, bulging, lavender eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but could find no words. The brilliant gaze of the enchantress rose to meet his. A long, pregnant pause followed until with a shaky voice, the man said "Forgive me, my lady. I thought- I mistook you for an animal in human's skin."

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, her eyes narrowed dramatically and seemed to pierce into his very soul, "You have become far more hateful, Prince Zero. Now, I struggle to find even an ounce of love within you." the prince was taken aback, but even after regaining his composure he could give retort. What could he say? He couldn't defend himself, for she had just seen the worst of him. That's not to say Zero didn't have much he _wanted_ to say. He found quite a bit he wanted to scream, wanted to fling at her in defense of himself and his hatred. Wisely, he controlled himself. Instead, he floundered and struggled, trying to find a word to explain that wouldn't leave him even worse in her eyes, only to come up empty and defeated. So Zero gazed at her hopelessly, and with grief he couldn't explain to her nor himself.

The enchantress's heart almost softened looking at the wretched and miserable man. But the dark hatred in Zero poisoning his heart, hardened her resolve. "Now you shall be what you damned, a beast that you cursed. And even among them you shall be know as the lowest."

Toga leapt back in shock when a scream tore from Zero's throat. Suddenly the prince was clawing at his chest, tearing clothes as claws lengthened from the beds of his fingernails. Zero's blunt teeth were torn up from the roots and pushed out of his mouth by large fangs, that sliced his gums and cut through his lip when he bite down to hold back another shriek of pain. His human teeth fell to the floor, in their wake, blood drizzled down with them.

It wasn't just the prince, Toga was changing too. His body shrank in a way that made him feel like his bones were breaking and his limbs stiffening uncomfortably. All around the castle, servants were falling and shifting as he did.

Finally, agonizing minutes later, Zero lay trembling on the floor in his own blood. He looked up through blurry eyes as the enchantress stepped towards him. The woman held out the previously offered white rose, and this time, he took it. She straightened and taking it as a cue, Zero weakly drew himself up as well. "This rose shall bloom til your hundredth year. If you can learn to feel love once more and can be loved in return, by the time the petals have all fallen, you shall be human again."

A harsh glare darkened her face, "If not, you will slip from a 'filthy' vampire to the madness of a fallen one." With these foreboding words, as if she had never been there the enchantress vanished. The prince, clothing torn, covered in his own sticky blood, alone except for a clock a few feet away, began to shake.

He fell to his knees, partially because he was too weak to stand, partially because his form began to heave with sobs. Tears flowed down his face and he gripped the rose he now held so tightly, that thorns tore Zero's skin and he began to bleed. Suddenly his eyes flew open and snapped towards the few drops of blood the enchantress had let fall while disguised as a vampire. For the first time, his eyes burned crimson at the smell of blood.

'A monster, an animal. Filthy and evil. Who could ever love a beast?'


	2. Chapter 2

Down a sunny, well-traveled path, Kaname Kuran walked with his young sister to the little town they lived in the woodsy outskirts of. They kept mostly to themselves in their small yet comfortable house, but every once in while he and his sister, Yuki, would visit the village to buy necessities or luxuries (which could range from books to sugary sweets for Yuki) that they couldn't obtain themselves.

Usually, Kaname went by himself but as much as Yuki loved the peaceful home they now had, every now and then she wanted to escape the cozy but lonely house for a little while. Luckily, she was good at persuading her brother to take her along.

Kaname tried to avoid allowing Yuki to come with him most of the time, he himself didn't care for making many trips into town. It was an environment far different from the bustling city they'd been raised in and the people living there were not used to the grace and high-class air that Kaname and to an extent, Yuki, displayed.

Five years ago Kaname had packed them up and moved them here after selling the little business he had inherited from their long deceased parents. He wanted to escape the aristocracy and suffocating streets of the city, and he wanted to bring Yuki somewhere she could freely thrive without the constantly watching and judging eyes. And if Kaname was being honest, escaping to the freedom of the countryside did him as much (if not more) good as it did Yuki.

If there was one thing that made city life more stressful, it was Yuki and Kaname's origins. Unknown to the general public, under a treaty, many vampires lived secretly and -to an extent-passively alongside humans. The Kuran family happened to make up a part of those vampires and were, in fact, one of the vampire families to most support the treaty's terms regarding peaceful relations between humans and vampires. Now, Kaname was the only remaining, _vampire_ member of the Kurans. Yuki was a Kuran but a special case, though she was born a vampire her parents had managed to lock that side of her away in hopes that life would be made easier for her and future Kurans if she were human.

They were right to an extent, but even though Kaname loved them dearly, he couldn't completely agree with their decision or view. These days, were pureblood vampires were practically extinct, there weren't many vampires that stood out by name alone. But even though Kaname was a lower class vampire by older terms his family name was respectable enough and with his charm and brilliant mind, he'd began to make somewhat of a name for himself in vampire and human circles alike. Drawing attention to yourself didn't do you nor those close to you any good in the vampire world. They soon found that concealing the fact they were siblings was harder than first thought, and those that stuck their noses into Kaname's business found their close relationship suspicious, considering Yuki was no longer a vampire herself. So it was no lie that the sticky situation they had attributed to their decision to leave the city.

Luckily, this new, quiet, lifestyle had proven much more satisfactory for both Kaname and Yuki, compared to their stressful days in high-society. Both would say they didn't regret leaving their old lives behind. It was a little lonely but they were very close siblings and generally felt that they needed no one but each other.

It was barely mid-morning when the Kuran siblings arrived, but already the small town was busy and filled with working people. They walked over cobbled streets heading towards their first stop, briefly answering the murmured good mornings that were sent in their direction.

Kaname was solely focused on completing their errands and barely spared anyone even a glance, but Yuki, very much unlike her brother, let her attention wander freely. Thoughts filled with the activities and people around her. She was gazing excitedly and openly at a man pulling a cart of bright vegetables when one of the man's fellow villagers walked past and cheerfully called out a loud good morning to him, the man responded with a wave but neither stopped his business. Yuki's brow furrowed a bit as she looked around her brother and her. Many of the villagers greeted and waved at each other whether they appeared to know them or not. Was it weird that when she and her brother were spoken to the villagers were always so reserved? No one else seemed to talk to each other like that.

Yuki glanced at her brother to see if he noticed or cared about this fact at all, but like usual his face was passive and unaffected by everything around him. Almost fondly, she sighed, _'As expected of Kaname'_. Yuki had never quite managed to display the quiet aloofness and grace that her brother did, and she was almost envious. Nothing fazed him.

The smell of baked goods floated into the air through an open bakery door, Yuki immediately and gladly welcomed the distraction and sniffed eagerly in the direction of the heavenly smells.

Feeling a tug on his arm, Kaname looked down and was met with the sight of a hopeful, beaming face. He as well, smelt the bread and goodness-knows-what-other sugary baked treats but he put on a face of perfect ignorance and gave her an inquiring "Yes?".

Helpfully pointing at the nearby bakery, Yuki immediately said "Please? Just one thing?". Completely unconvinced, Kaname raised an eyebrow, "That's all you want? You don't want anything else today?" Yuki hesitated, she hadn't meant that was all she wanted for the _entire_ day.

"No books, no jewelry or anything else?" Kaname continued. Yuki blanched and gave him a long contemplating look before she finally broke down and gave in with a nod and sad sound of agreement.

A soft smile spread on Kaname's face (he wasn't completely without pity for her state) and he handed her a tiny pouch, resisting the urge to run his hand over her hair, "Alright, buy something for you and something for us to take home and eat later. I'd like to visit the book shop before we finish shopping, would you be fine on your own?" Yuki had smiled widely when he handed her the pouch but gave him an indignant, reproachful look at the last half of his sentence.

"Of course I'll be fine!" She spluttered, "I'm not a little kid..". Kaname held back a laugh as she sulked.

"I know, Yuki. But as your older brother I can't help but worry about you. You're important to me." He said kindly. Yuki flushed with embarrassment but nonetheless was appeased, not to mention rather pleased, "I-I'll be careful."

Unable to hold back this time, Kaname patted her head and gave her one last smile, before watching her practically skip towards the bakery. Inwardly he chuckled at her childish but endearing behavior, then turned and made his way to the book store just further down across the street.

The owner of the store, his name Takuma Ichijo, was actually one of the only few people Kaname'd really gotten to know since moving to the countryside, and he felt he could almost call him a friend. He was well aware of of the distance between the townspeople and his sister and him, it had been that way since the day they had arrived. But from the first time Kaname had stepped into Takuma's book shop, he was received so casually and cheerfully, he couldn't recall being treated the same way by anyone in his life.

A bell jingled as Kaname open the book shop's door and warm shout of welcome came from the other side of the room, causing an uncharacteristic burst of warmth to bloom in his chest. Yes, Kaname was indeed thankful for Takuma. Climbing down from a shelf, Takuma's face light up when he saw who had entered. "Kaname! It's been a while." Kaname nodded, unknowingly allowing a start of a smile to twitch on his lips, and he took out a book from the pocket of his coat, placing it on the nearby table, he said "Yes, I'm here to return a book."

"Yes, yes of course!" The blond librarian hummed, picking up the book he asked, "Did you bring Yuki with you?". Kaname, who had already begun scrolling the filled shelves, glanced back at Takuma and said "Yes, actually." Takuma had only met Yuki a few times but unsurprisingly, they had gotten along quite well.

Silently reading off book titles in his usual corner of the store, Kaname was slightly frustrated to find he had read them all. "Takuma," he began "Do you have anymore of this genre or another, that you think I might enjoy?" there wasn't anyone besides Yuki he trusted to know him better in regards to his taste in books.

Looking up from what he had been doing, a wide, amused grin spread on Takuma's face. "It looks like you've finally read the whole store, Kaname. Well, except for the fairytales and children's books." He amended. Kaname sighed and walked back to the front of the shop, "I suppose I shall have to make do with my own library at home then."

Suddenly, Takuma held up a hand and said with no small amount of excitement "Wait! Wait! I think I have something you actually might like to read!" With that he rushed to the back, and with only a little delay and rummaging, triumphantly returned holding a moderately thick book. He handed it to Kaname and the other took it, flipping through the first couple chapters.

Quickly he came to a rather obvious realization, and stated it by blandly saying "This is a fairytale." Clearly bemused, he raised an eyebrow and fixed Takuma with a questioning gaze.

"Don't look at me like that!" Takuma cried, "It's different from the typical ones (not that there's anything wrong with those). For one, the love interest is technically a villain!" He crossed his arms, obviously set on convincing Kaname that reading the book would be worth his while. "You don't have to love it but this one was very good, I wouldn't recommend it otherwise. And if you really don't find it interesting, I'm sure at least Yuki will enjoy it."

Resisting the urge to rub his temples, Kaname finally gave in, after all, it was the type of book Yuki liked. "How much?"

Takuma rapidly shook his head, "No, no, in honor of finally reading all of these books, this one you can have for free."

Kaname's eyebrows shot up, "Takuma, I couldn't-" he began to protest, but his opposition was immediately waved away by Takuma, "I insist. Think of it as a gift, from your friend." He said, eyes twinkling. Turning away to busy himself with an untidy drawer at the desk behind him, he added "Really, this town doesn't have much bookworms. So it's nice to have someone like you around to read these neglected novels." _'and visit me.'_ Was left unsaid.

Knowing there was no point trying to argue further, Kaname just nodded and said, with as much feeling as he could "Thank you. Thank you very much." Despite not being sure he got a book he was entirely happy with, Kaname left the shop in high spirits.

~•~

Ahead, at the mouth of the market, the eldest Kuran was mildly surprised to see Yuki conversing with a trio mildly familiar to him. Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, and Hanabusa Aido, were a small group Kaname had found himself "chatting" with on several different occasions, when he had been visiting on his own.

He wouldn't call them friends, maybe acquaintances. They didn't treat him in the same standoffish, respectful way the other townspeople did but he wondered if the way they chose to see him was really an improvement.

To be frank, they seemed to worship the ground the Kuran siblings walked on. At least Ruka and Hanabusa did, Akatsuki had little to no interest in them beyond distant acknowledgement and respect. Through their previous talks Kaname discovered that they were all cousins, so perhaps that had something to do why Kain chose to tag along with them, even at the extent of his pride when they did or said embarrassing things.

Hearing him approach, Yuki's gaze shifted to his direction. Instantly her face light up with a bright smile and she called out "Kaname!". Hearing her joyful exclamation, three heads turned to see Kaname greet his sister with not-so-subtle delight.

After giving Yuki a quick kiss on the forehead, he looked down at the many parcels in her arms. "I take it the bakery had too many delicious baked goods to resist?" He teased, Yuki blushed, "No! I mean, they're not all from the bakery!" She helplessly gestured to the group behind her, "They were helping me buy some of the things we needed."

Raising his eyebrows just a fraction, Kaname asked "They?", Yuki turned a shade darker as she realized how unintentionally rude she had been. Hurriedly clearing her throat, she stepped back to properly present the three to Kaname, "This is Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, and Akatsuki Kain. I met them on my way here and they offered to help me."

Kaname nodded politely and said, "I believe we've talked occasionally. Thank you for kindly assisting my sister." Flustered, Aido rapidly waved his hands, looking more like a chicken than he probably intended, saying "It was nothing! We were just passing and saw where she was headed. I figured she might not know the best places or prices, I mean, just because she doesn't seem to visit town very often (at least from what I've seen, not that that's a bad thing) so-" He broke off with a small "Oof!", curtesy of Ruka digging her elbow into his side and shooting him a vicious look that clearly meant 'shut up'.

Aido scowled but admittedly embarrassed by himself as well, quickly closed his mouth and allowed Ruka to step in, "It's good to see you again, Sir. Helping Yuki was no trouble at all. Your sister is just as gracious as I'd expect from someone treasured by you." She said admiringly. Her manner clearly showing that she hoped to come across as prim as possible.

A forced smile stretched Kaname's face and he was barely able to keep it from looking as uncomfortable as it felt, "Thank you, Miss Souen, I appreciate the courtesy you've extended to my sister. I'm afraid we can't talk much longer but perhaps in the near future we could arrange a longer meeting to properly thank you." Inclining his head to them, he took Yuki's hand. Akatsuki politely nodded back as his cousins hastily attempted a bow and curtsy respectively. Realizing that was her cue,Yuki hurriedly said goodbye and let Kaname lead her down the street.

Not seconds before they were out of sight, Hanabusa was already practically swooning and gushing with awe "Isn't he majestic?" and "He exudes this-this air of _power_!".

Ruka enthusiastically agreed, "Kaname Kuran is like fresh air in this old, boring town.". If Ruka and Aido ever found themselves chatting about something they were of the same opinion on (which was thankfully a rare occurrence), there wasn't anyone or anything that could stop the two once they got going. And the eldest Kuran being a god in human form happened to be one of the things they agreed on.

A conversation about Kaname had the potential to go on for hours, Akatsuki knew from experience, so as much as it pained him to interrupt the fascinating sight of Ruka and Aido getting alone, he decided to try and redirect the direction the evening was going in by bringing up their recent encounter with the other, less adored Kuran. "His sister seems nice, if not a little absentminded. What do you think of her?" Akatsuki's voice was casual but held a slight edge of genuine curiosity.

Apparently Ruka hadn't given the girl much thought at all, for she only blinked a bit before saying "She's... fine. Although nothing compared to Kaname." She added almost haughtily.

"She's better than most girls around here though." Aido said almost sneakily, glancing at Ruka who gave him a dark glare. "But there really is just something about Kaname," He dreamily continued "He's so cultured, intelligent and graceful." Offense quickly chased away by daydreams of Kaname, Ruka gave an understanding hum.

Unable to help himself Akatsuki sarcastically chimed in "And those big, beautiful eyes." Eyes still a little glazed over, Hanabusa didn't fully register his cousin's sarcasm and just nodded lazily in utter agreement. Ruka, did however, and gave him a deeply insulted frown before turning away. Akatsuki couldn't bring himself to be offended, but he did sigh with half-amusement and half-exasperation at his cousins' sometimes frustrating (and/or embarrassing) nature.

~•~

Silently walking behind her brother, several times Yuki attempted to work up the courage to ask Kaname a question that occurred to her when they left Aido and his cousins behind. But each time she had backed out with the fear that he might be upset by it. It wasn't necessarily important -nor rude for that matter- but she couldn't help but feel curious.

Yuki switched from gazing at the back of his head contemplatively, to sighing and glancing around at the passing people and buildings instead. Her question most likely wasn't worth bothering Kaname over in the first place. She let her eyes wander over the streets, taking them in slowly. It really was a nice town, charming and generally friendly, which couldn't be said about the city… she really did like it here but… her eyes gravitated to the stones of the street and she let out another tired breath.

Hearing yet another sigh from his sister, Kaname's brow furrowed and he looked over his shoulder to gaze at her with concern. "Yuki, is something wrong?" The sudden sound of his voice startled Yuki and she jumped a little while looking back to him.

"What? Oh! No, I'm fine." Was her flustered reply. Completely unconvinced, Kaname slowed the pace of his steps down and took her hand in his so she could walk more easily beside him.

"What's the matter?" He softly asked again. Yuki pressed her lips together and fiddled uncertainly with his hand.

"Um, well," She paused before continuing "Have Aido and the others done something… wrong?"

The confusion Kaname felt bled over onto his face "What do you mean?"

"I-it kinda seemed like you wanted to get away from them, so I thought maybe.." Yuki trailed off weakly, already she regretted saying anything.

Kaname stared at her a moment, but then he smiled slightly and shook his head, "No, not exactly." Her expression morphed into one of confusion, seeing this Kaname started to explain "I did rather want to get away from them sooner than later, however mostly for your sake. Though It's a lie to say that I myself don't find their antics somewhat tiring."

Yuki felt a bit lost but it was too embarrassing to ask Kaname to break down his words for her. Honestly, sometimes it felt like Kaname expected her to just understand his thoughts without explanation. So feeling shy and slightly idiotic (even if it wasn't her fault), Yuki silently waited, hoping he would elaborate. Luckily, Kaname wasn't done talking after all, "I don't want you to think any less of them because of my opinion, Yuki." He said kindly, "They aren't bad people, but even if they are friendlier than the other villagers, they don't treat you and I normal as they should."

As if to make sure she was still following and understood what he was saying, Kaname cast a searching look over her face. Quickly, Yuki nodded to show she was still listening. Apparently satisfied, Kaname smiled and continued "I have faith that you wouldn't get caught up in their flattery," his face sobered a little "I'd just like you to have friends that don't treat you differently because of our upbringing."

Gently, Kaname squeezed her hand and almost pleadingly he asked "You understand that I don't dislike or bear any ill will towards Aido and his cousins?"

For the most part, Yuki understood what her brother was trying to say and it was clear he only wanted to protect her, though it still remained uncertain to her whether or not this was the best way. Privately, she felt that if Aido or Ruka didn't see her as a normal person just like them then she should be befriend them, _show_ them she wasn't that different nor should they treat her so, not push them away and appear further out of reach. But nevertheless, Yuki said none of this, and gave him a smile, saying "I do understand."

Relief flickered like brief sparks in Kaname's eyes, for a moment his face was a mirror image of her sweet one before the neutral expression he wore like a mask slipped back into place. "Shall we finish up our trip?" momentarily Kaname had forgotten about the original reason they came into town but now that he was remembering, he was eager to get this trip over and done with so they could return to their quiet, far less stressful home.

Enthusiastically Yuki agreed, so they decided to head towards the last store they needed to visit (since Yuki and the small group of cousins had already picked up what they needed from the market), an herbal shop. Yuki didn't quite understand herbs or what exactly they did, but once they decided to leave the city Kaname had started reading all sorts of books about things they'd have to be aware of when the conveniences they had there would disappear (apparently, herbs would be important). So they visited the shop because Kaname liked buying plants and whatever else that was related, there (he also said it ensured they could buy less in town). Occasionally he would pick up some random tea that he had read was healing or the like, mostly for Yuki's consumption, as for some reason Kaname had got the idea in his head that she felt out because she couldn't drink the wine that her brother favored.

But the main unsaid reason they went there, was mostly certainly the flowers and flower seeds. The herbal shop happened to sell these in abundance though not mainly. And Yuki, so happened to love growing flowers. She had her own flower beds around their cottage that Kaname had suggested she start growing from the start to keep herself preoccupied. Yuki adored the task almost as soon as she first started it, she loved her flowers and had even gone as far as to give her favorites (mainly the few she kept in the house) names.

Yuki claimed they kept her company whenever Kaname left or was busy, and as long as they kept her happy, Kaname continued to buy Yuki more and especially new flowers to grow. Yuki seemed to love all types of flowers-not yet encountering one she didn't like- but as much as she loved marigolds, pansies and many others; Fervently, Yuki would say that her favorite flower was and would always be roses, and someday she hoped to grow her own.

As always, Kaname kept his fingers crossed and prayed the herbal shop would have roses this trip, it never did but that was no reason to be pessimistic. Yuki was excited at the prospect of seeing any different flowers at all (this was actually the first time she had ever visited the shop), but as they approached the shop, Kaname felt a stab of frustration when he saw the last person he wanted to meet loitering around in front of it.

A character Kaname had rightly pegged as unpleasant from the moment he saw him; Rido. He was highly favored and had a gross number of admirers Kaname soon found, for what reason he couldn't fathom. He personally wouldn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. He was too much like the slimy type he and Yuki often encountered in the city.

True, he rarely crossed paths with Rido but each time was more vexing than the last. He was one of the reasons Kaname disliked bringing Yuki with him when he came into town, he'd caught Rido looking at Yuki from afar before and Kaname wasn't a fool, he knew what the looks meant and they sparked protective and murderous instincts alike in him. There couldn't have been a worse time to have Yuki with him than now.

Noticing how tense Kaname had suddenly become (how could she not?), Yuki looked curiously towards the man who had came into view and seemed to be causing it. He was a tall man (taller than Kaname) and his wild-looking brown hair was so dark it was almost black. Combined with his large form and oddly mismatched eyes; all in all he made a such an intimidating figure that Yuki couldn't help staring a little. He should have been very handsome and in a way he was, but the strange gleam in his eyes, the way his features would _twist_ unpleasantly whenever his face moved, was so off putting Yuki found it hard to focus on anything good looking about him.

As they approached, the man happened to glance in their direction. As soon as Rido caught sight of them a shrewd smile (perhaps intended to be charming) curved his lips. Cold shivers ran down Yuki's spine and Kaname's hand squeezed her's tighter. His outer appearance was nonchalant and he kept walking. Yuki followed his example, as he seemed intent on just passing by the strange man. But in only seconds, Rido had intercepted them with a smooth greeting on his lips "A fine morning isn't it, Kaname." Kaname mentally winced at the use of his name but Rido hadn't finished "I see you've brought your sister with you this trip. I don't believe we've been introduced?" the last bit was directed towards Yuki and his smile took on a strange edge as he turned to study her intently.

Uncomfortable, instinctively Yuki tried to subtly inch behind her brother. Kaname's expression tightened but he kept a firm hold on his self control and replied "What a pleasant surprise to see you again, Rido, you're rarely out and about this time of day." No indeed he wasn't, from what Kaname knew, Rido could usually be found at the bar, every night if rumors were to be believed. "No I don't believe you have been. This is my sister, Yuki Kuran." His voice was pleasant enough but inwardly, his thoughts were taking a darker path.

Too fast for anyone to stop it, Rido's hand shot out and grasped hers, bringing it to his lips for a light kiss, "How nice it is to finally _formally_ meet you, Yuki." His voice was a disgusting layer of oil that suffocated everything it seeping across. Yuki recoiled slightly and Kaname couldn't blame her, not with his own disgust steadily growing. But he did admire her ability to keep her composure when she politely responded that she felt likewise.

An out of place chuckle slipped through Rido's lips and he inquired "What are your plans for the day, if I may ask?"

Quickly, Kaname stepped in, saying "We're just finishing up our errands and then I believe we'll be on our way."

Rido's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Kaname but the dark look lasted only seconds before his gaze returned to Yuki and he said, with a smile that was really more of a leer, "That's a shame, you ought to stay longer sometime. You'll never properly enjoy the town's charms visiting only the market or bookshop. Perhaps you should start with the tavern, I certainly wouldn't mind showing you around if you need an escort."

Again, his words were obviously for Yuki, who desperately glanced towards her brother for help. Livid at Rido's blatant attention to his sister, Kaname came to her rescue. "I'm afraid we don't have the time today." And he said this so firmly there was no room left for argument, "We have one more place to visit and it's just ahead but it was wonderful to talking to you before we left, Rido." His voice lingered darkly over his name.

Rido's lip curled slightly in the makings of a snarl but his voice never strayed from eerily polite "I see. We'll have to leave more room for chatting next time, Yuki." He gave her what should have been a playful wink if he weren't who he was, ignoring the growing glare on Kaname's face. Giving a swift almost mocking nod towards Kaname, he concluded with "Until then.". Excusing himself- with a manner predatory- Rido strolled away.

Subconsciously Yuki's body had tensed the entire time spent in Rido's presence but finally with a sigh of relief, she relaxed. "Who was he?"

A grimace replaced the almost-scowl that had taken up residence on Kaname's face, "Someone I hoped you wouldn't meet. His name is Rido."

Taken aback by his disdainful tone of voice, she asked "Is he really that awful?"

He briefly hesitated, wondering if it was wise to reveal every suspicious thing he'd ever heard involving Rido. Deciding it wasn't necessary to worry her further, he simply said "I can't say for certain that everything I suspect is true, so I can't completely condemn his character. But I do ask that you avoid him if you can."

Mismatched eyes flickered back into her mind. The feeling that coated Yuki's insides with sickly unease crept back up and a sudden rush of goosebumps made her shiver, "I will."

Sighing, Kaname took her hand again. It hadn't been his intention to scare her only to warn her, but it appeared he made her anxious. He gave her a soft smile "Let's finish so we can go home." Yuki smiled back and sweetly agreed, she'd certainly had enough of the town for now. And Kaname thought about how odd life was, that he'd gone from constantly living in and even to an extent, enjoying a bustling city, to not being able to stand a morning in a small village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not perfect but I'm somewhat happy with it. I'm basing this off of several different retellings and the original story while adding my own twist, I hope it works out. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? This has been done before but Zero is never the beast and Kaname isn't ever belle? I thought it was an under appreciated idea so I decided to write it. This going to be slow burn and I'm very excited!
> 
> Please leave a review if you enjoyed I greatly appreciate any form of feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
